If I stay
by Ellodyn
Summary: 'This couldn't be real, it was all a dream. It had to be a dream.' Ella, a girl from London, is transported into middle earth by mysterious powers. Gandolf, intrigued by her knowledge, invites her to join the company of Thorin Oakenshield. Eventual Romance involving my OC.
1. Chapter 1

Colors, they violently swirl around me. I miss grey, dreary as it is. London eyes are not used to this much color. So much steam, smoke, rain. I jam my eyes closed.

When they open again, I am greeted by a much nicer view. Cottages set into hills, green grass, nagging feeling erupts in my stomach. Something is off. Something is definitely off.

Just a dream. This is just a dream. But if this is just a dream, why does the grass feel so real, the icy wind so cold? I wrap my arms around me. My camisole and sweats will certainty not work here…

I take a small step forward, sinking into a mud patch. Slowly, I make my way out of what I believe is a garden.

"You girl! What are you doing out so late"?

I turn, flinching. A woman appraises me, keeping quite a big distance. Her hair is wild and curly, a lovely shade of red. But her feet are what really catch my attention. Slightly over-sized on her small frame, they were covered in auburn hair. My stomach sinks. I know where I am.

"Could… Could you please… Where does Mr. Baggins live"?

Looking taken aback, the woman reply's with a point. I follow her finger to a hill set slightly above the others, with a rather nice garden; definitely Bilbo's house.

"Thank you" I give the woman my nicest smile, for I really am thankful. She glares again. Do I bow? Curtsy? How should I excuse myself? I wish I had paid more attention to hobbit etiquette… But at the time, the plot was my main attraction. Deciding on the curtsy, I move my feet, and stumble, careening towards the woman. She catches me, her arms outstretched. I am being kept as far way as possible. Gingerly, she sets me on my feet.

"Your not from around here, are you girl"?

"No". Is it really that obvious? Yes, it probably is.

'Well, I'll be off now". I turn, and head towards the house on the hill.

When I get there, I am cold, and sick of all the stares from all the passing hobbits. Hobbits. It is so strange, thinking of them the way I would think person.

Knocking on the doo, I realize something. This door is not oversized. That woman was my height. I glance down at my feet in horror. Hey are still thin, tiny, with a scar on the right one. My fingers find my hair to still be only slightly wavy, instead of curly.

I must be quite a frazzled sight, with my hair rumpled, and muddy feet. As the door creaks open, I wonder, what will I find?

"Oh, you're NOT a dwarf". A young Bilbo, who is looking grumpy, and slightly annoyed, greets me.

"Dwarves"? I reply, my voice slightly higher then normal. Did I really come on the night the company met? That would be too much of a coincidence.

Bilbo looks me over carefully, and I see his eyes filled with pity. Only a slight eyebrow raise at my clothing, but it is enough. I need to find another outfit.

"I'm Ella". My voice cracks.

"You had better come on in… Ella. I have got to warn you, I do have some unexpected visitors."

I step inside, marveling at the beautiful woodwork. The house, if possible, looks even more beautiful than I imagined it.

"There's a spare bedroom down there", Bilbo gestures to the right. "Guests are down that way. As they are a rowdy bunch, I recommend you avoid them."

I am curious to see who has arrived so far, but I need rest. 15 min. nap, then you can meet them, 15 min. nap then you can meet them is my mantra as I walk down the hallway. A fluffy bed finally greets me. I sink into it. Forget 15 min, I need so much more.

I am awoken by the sound of boisterous singing.


	2. Chapter 2

Slowly, I sit up. The singing is loud, playful. I can certainty imagine the scene enfolding out in the kitchen. Wonder how Bilbo's taking it.

Softly, I pad out the door, staggering a bit as head-rush hits me. How long have I been out?

A small window by the door provides my answer. I was not out for long. Possibly a hour, as it is not quite dark.

"Who are you, if I may ask"?

I jump, surprised by the sudden voice. Turning around, I am greeted by… Gandalf.

"Oh my" My voice is quiet, scarcely there. Seeing Gandalf, it makes everything real. My knees buckle, and suddenly, the floor is much closer to my head then it was before.

"Are you alright dear"? Gandalfs voice is kind, slightly worried. He looks exactly the way I pictured him, what with his slightly matted white beard, and grey robes. His eyes even sparkle, just like I always imagined.

Standing up, I manage to get out a "I'm fine". Gandalf eyes me shrewdly. He's through my 'disguise', I am sure of it.

"Well Miss-?"

"Ella".

"Well Miss Ella, you come through here. I have something to suggest to you."

My heart is pounding nervously. Why should I be nervous? They are simply dwarves… As I follow Gandalf, marveling at Bilbo's rather lovely house design, I try to figure out why I am so nervous about meeting dwarves.

Gandalf stops in front of me. Thankfully, he fills the entire opening to the kitchen, so I have a few more seconds of calmness.

"Meet Ella". He steps sideways, and I silently rebuke myself for leaving the guest bedroom. I feel bare in this clothing, next to all the armored dwarves. As everyone stares, my cheeks grow warm, as they always do when I become self-conscious. At 16, most of m friend's are past the embarrassed stage, but I still hate to be noticed. With my hair being Golden brown and my eyes hazel, that is normally simple enough.

I give a small wave. "Hello". My voice squeaks slightly, and, if possible, I grow even redder.

"I do believe there is a empty seat down between Kili and Bombur". Gandalf's smile is warm, and reassuring. I finally let my gaze slide out across the table. I recognize Ballin, what with his white beard, and crinkled eyes. Thorin is right in front of me, and from he clothes, it is obvious he is of a higher class. I only let my eyes flit over him for a short second, a queer feeling in my stomach. My eyes then travel over the second half of the table, taking in Bifur, and several others. I then see 2 dwarves, one blond, and one brunette. The feelings back again. Only stronger. And this time, I know why. I know exactly what is going to happen. Rivendell, Mirkwood, I know how this is going to play out. And Thorin, Fili, and Kili will all end up dead, very very soon. I think I might be looking slightly green, as Gandalf shoots me yet another look. What an impression I have made tonight. Slowly, I squeeze behind each of the dwarves. Why hasn't the conversation started up again? I shoot a apologetic look towards Bilbo, who is standing. Though, by his wary look, that is probably his choice. My seat resides on the end of the table, with Bombur at the head.

"Excuse me", I mutter, squeezing past Fili.

Finally, I slide into my seat. Old, scratched, and made of a pale wood it is surprisingly comfortable. Keeping my eyes down cast, I take a small bite of meat from the plate in front of mine.

The meat is stringy, and resisting the urge to gag, I swallow.

Bombur, perhaps noticing my lack of interest in the nourishment, leans over.

"Mind if I try that"? His voice, friendly enough, only shows a slight hint of suspicion. I push the food plate over to him without a word, and he begins to eat again. I pick up my cup, hoping that it, at least, is promising. The liquid is amber, and I have a suspicion I know what it is.

"Bilbo, do you have any water"?

My voice is stronger this time, and no one stops there conversation around the table.

"Yes, of course. I can get you some". Bilbo smiles at me, perhaps happy that I am not raiding his food.

"Thank you".

As I lean back in my seat, I hear whispering to my right.

"I told you she wouldn't care for Ale".

In surprise, I turn, finding Kili and Fili looking irked.

"Hello". Watching these 2, I am getting a quasy feeling in my stomach. Dead, they will be dead soon.

"Are you alright Ella"? Kili's face is surprisingly concerned, considering he just met me.

Bilbo returns with the water, handing it to me, and I gratefully take a sip. The water reminds me of home, it is the one thing that is different here".

"Yes"… My voice trails off. "I am. Or, I will be".

Kili smiles at me. It would be a nice smile, if not for the food rolling along inside his mouth.

"Tell me, will you be joining us on are quest"? Fili looks around his brother, his eyes suspicious.

"I'm not entirely sure". My voice is hesitant, drowsy. I feel so very tired. My nap did not help in the slightest. Shivering yet again, my bare shoulders goose bumping, I glance down the table at Gandalf.

He gives me a slight nod. _Yes._

**Authors Note:**

**Sorry, I know this chapter was beyond boring. Mostly a filler chapter, needed to get some things out there. At the end, that's Gandolf telling her she is invited on the quest, to those of you who couldn't tell. The romance element of the story will begin in the next chapter. Speaking of romance, any suggestions to how fast it should go? Thanks for reading!**

**-Ellodyn**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note-**

**The romance is with Kili, not Thorin. Just wanted to clear that up with everyone. Thank you everyone who is reviewing, it really makes my day! I have decided to postpone the romance a tad bit. Also, should I add a second OC? Thanks!**

**-Ellodyn**

_Why the girl? Thorin leans towards Gandalf._

"_I have a feeling… she will help us. "_

"_No! It is ridiculous. She has no knowledge of fighting, appears to be sick, and will distract us all"._

"_Thorin. Trust me on this. I know what I am doing. Ella must come."._

Why am I here? I am lying on a small couch, covered by fabric, which is soft to the touch. Outside, it has gone black. So much time has passed… Did I pass out? But you can't pass out in dreams. Which would make this- I refuse to consider the possibility.

Bilbo's den is chock full of Dwarves. The air is filled with the sound of snoring.

Memories come rushing back to me. Kili's food filled grin. The feeling of knowing exactly what was going to happen. Gandalf inviting me on the quest.

Ah… Gandalf inviting me on the quest. Should I go? I took archery when I was younger, but had given it up. Were there any weapons I could borrow? And could I keep my mouth shut about everyone's fates? I still have till morning to decide. I snuggle back up inside my 'blanket'. It has a woodsy smell, which is the last thing I recognize before I drift off into sleep…

I am shaken awake.

"Go away" my voice is groggy.

"You need to wake up Ella". My eyes flutter open. Gandalf stands in front of me, his tall frame taking up my view. He is hunched, and I am thankful I am now short.

Gandalf gives me a wry smile. "You may need to return that". He gestures to what I thought was a blanket, but what turns out to be cloak. A warm brown color.

"You will find Kili outside I believe".

Kili? This is Kili's cloak?

"Gandalf… What exactly happened last night?"

He smiles warmly at me, and I brace myself for the worst.

"Lets see… You fainted, we offered Bilbo a chance to join us, and Thorin explained the mission." As he stares at me, I suspect he knows my secret.

"So, Ella. Will you be coming with us"?

My mind races. What do I say?

"I, um, yes. Yes, I will be. There is just a few problems". So much more then a few, but I will bring them up later.

"Gandalf, where do I get traveling clothes? And shoes? Also, what shall I do about weapons?" So many worry's, so many issue.

"The dwarves have prepared clothing for you, which you will find outside. There is also a sword".

From Gandalf's look, I can tell he doesn't think I will be very useful when it comes to fighting. He is probably right.

Standing up, my leg aches as I hit contact with the floor. I take a few steps, but the pain does not ease. Which pony will I be on? Bilbo will obviously have the only spare. Walking right now=so not a option.

"We leave in a hour". Gandalf turn, and softly pads away.

I sling Kili's cloak over my shoulder, and begin walking to the door. The house is surprisingly clean, considering the state it was in last night. Only a small sliver of light is shining through the window. It is only just dawn, and no hobbits will be up yet. Pulling the door open, I see all the dwarves, preparing on the road. The ground freezes my feet as they make contact; I really will need shoes.

Fili and Kili are setting up at the end of the path, and I receive several stares as I make my way toward them. I also receive several hellos and friendly smiles, which is relieving.

I tap Kili lightly on the shoulder.

"Ella"! He smiles. "I take it you've come for your gear"? He hands me a leather satchel.

"Well actually, I was wondering if you wanted this back" I hold the cloak out.

"Oh, you can keep it. I have another one" Kili gives yet another smile.

"Thanks". I return the smile, before turning towards Bilbo's house.

The clothing is a weird mix, obviously people's discards. None of it fits. The pants, black, are too baggy. The large leather belt I have been given, thankfully, does a nice job. I have 2 shirts, obviously meant to be worn 1 on top of the other. A dark brown, the under one is soft, and goes past my hands. On top, I wrap the vest, clipping it with a buckle. Not the best of looks, but it will half to do.

Fishing through the leather satchel, I come across a pair of leather boots. Pulling them out, I find them to be worn, lace up, about my size. I tug each one on; lacing them up to my shins, then stand. Amazingly, they fit! These could not be from the dwarves, or Bilbo. Finally, I discover a sword. This sword is simply designed, made with no particular embellishment. Kili's cloak is fastened with a small brooch, also discovered in the pack.

Staring into the mirror, I find myself to look surprisingly normal, like I could fit in in this world. Wonder where Bilbo is… Everyone has been making quite a racket; it as amazing he has not woken up yet.

"Ella'! a voice carries through the house, making me jump. Do they WANT to wake Bilbo up? Padding softly out of the room, I come face to face with Bofur.

"It is time to depart" he whispers, perhaps noticing my reproachful stare.

I silently follow him to the front door, my steps making no noise on the hard floor. Outside, all the dwarves are seated on ponies. Where am I meant to sit? Glancing around, my eyes fall on a rather shaggy brown pony. I start towards it, but Bofur puts a hand on my shoulder.

"That pony was intended for Mr. Baggins Miss. And him"-Bofur gestures towards Gandalf-" says that Myrtle will be rider less for now".

"Whom do I ride with then"? My voice is slightly higher then normal, as it always is when I am anxious.

"I'm not entirely sure…" Bofur voice trails off, and we are left in a awkward silence.

"She's with me" A familiar voice calls out.

I turn. Kili is striding towards us.

"That's settled then." Bofur walks away, leaving me standing there.

**Second Authors note:**

**Do not worry people, another chapter will be uploaded REALLY soon. I just felt like I was going nowhere. A small amount of romance will happen in the next chapter (sorry). If my writing seems off, I'm sick, and sickness tends to do funky things to me. **

**-Ellodyn**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello All! Welcome back to the story. I know this chapter isn't very well wrote, and it isn't very long, but I am trying to ease myself back in. Also, I would just like to say that right now my story might appear to be the typical 'girl from our world falls into Middle Earth and goes on quest'. However, I have a twist coming up. Also, you might be noticing, Ella is an awkward conversationalist. Her first few conversations are going to be awkward. **

"No". I back slowly, stumbling slightly on a rock. "I am not getting on that thing". Kili reaches his hand out to me.

" Miss Ella, don't worry. Minty here won't bite".

"I'm not worried about biting," I said, even though I was. That, and falling off. The pony, which I normally would have found quite short, loomed above me. I lamented my lost height, my lost dignity.

"Hey Fili? Some help over here"? Kili called to his brother.

"What is it"? Fili's tone was jovial.

" Miss Ella here won't get on the pony". The two brothers shared a knowing glance. Oh no. I had a growing sense of worry of what was coming.

Fili, trotting forward on hid pony, grasped my arm. Kili did the same.

"Let go of me". I demanded, my voice indignant. Kili heaved. Fili heaved. And the next thing I knew, I was sitting on Kili's pony, one of Kili's arms securing me to it's back. Slowly, the ponies begin to walk, the journey beginning. I probably would have been moved, if not for my growing irritation.

"Hey! That's cheating". I twist my head to glare.

"We can't have you being a burden Ella". Kili tells me, his voice suddenly serious. "This is real".

I decide not to mention to Kili that this actually isn't real, it is just I dreaming. That they are all storybook characters, in a storybook world. Fili pulls up beside us.

"So Miss Ella. Would you like to bet on the odds of Mr. Baggins coming."?

"Oh, he is most certainly coming". I say, before shoving my hand over my mouth. No. I couldn't even stay quiet about Bilbo. How on earth am I going to keep quiet about everything else?

" You sound… quite sure". Fili looked at me suspiciously. J

Sensing a pair of eyes on me, I glanced towards the front of. Gandalf was appraising me, a look of deep interest in his eyes? Was he guessing my secret? Did he know that I wasn't from this world? Or did he simply think that I knew more then I should?

And then I heard Bilbo's voice crying out to us, pulling me away from my thoughts, and I turned, knocking my elbow into Kili's stomach. I apologized, but he waved it away, to involved in watching as Bilbo hurried towards us. "Wait," cried the hobbit, "Wait", as he ran towards us, holding his contract high in the air, the parchment flapping in the swift breeze. As he neared, the horses slowed, Kili pulled on Macs reigns. The group came to a stop, and the ponies grunted in displeasure.

"I signed it" Bilbo exclaimed, looking very satisfied with himself. After looking at Thorin for confirmation, he hurried over to Balin, handing him the papers.

Balin, after fumbling in his pocket for his eyeglasses, examined the contract. "Everything appears to be in order", declared Balin, smiling. "Welcome, Master Baggins to the company of Thorin Oakensheild", and there was a chorus of approval from the group.

'We appear to have a seer in our midst" Fili said, his eyes narrowing. Kili, laughing leaned towards my ear as to be better heard over the din. "Tell me Miss Ella. What is my future"?

You know the feeling you get when the air rushes from your lungs? The feeling you get after running, and running, and there's no air getting to your lungs, and you feel as if you might die? I was getting that feeling now, imagining what would take place in just a few mere weeks.

"Miss Ella? Are you okay"? Kili asked me, his voice concerned, and suddenly became aware of the fact that I was trembling.

"I'm fine" I said, my voice distant. Attempting to regain some strength, I turned to look at the dwarf.

"And you mustn't call me Miss Ella. It makes me sound like some Grandmother. Ella is just fine."

"Okay, Ella" Kili replied, seeming amused by my request.

We rode in a pleasant silence for a few minutes, me enjoying the scenery. This was certainly nothing like I had ever seen in London. However, Bilbo's voice soon interrupted my gazing.

"Wait. _Wait. _Stop. Stop"! The hobbit ordered, fishing threw his jacket pockets "We have to turn around"!

Behind me, I felt Kili sigh in annoyance.

"I've forgot my hankercheif" announced Bilbo, still fishing in his pockets.

I had to hold back a bought of laughter as Bofur ripped off a bit of his jacket,and tossed it back towards Bilbo. The scene was much funnier to watch in reality then on the big screen.

And we were off again, to reclaim Erebor.

The sky soon grew dark. We had trekked out of the gentleness of the shire, and now the road was pitted, and muddy. A harsh wind blew at my face, and I pulled my cloak tighter around me. Conversation had slowly died, as each member had become engrossed in there thoughts. Even Kili, behind me, was unnervingly silent.

As the sky grew even darker, I began to slowly doze off, slumping forward. I was amazed that the dwarves had amazed to stay up this long.

However, when we finally reached the cliffs, Thorin announced that we were to camp here for the night. I was ready to sleep. Maneuvering slowly off the horse, excepting Kili's outstretched hand, I stumbled a few simple feet before sitting on the ground. Slowly, I spread out my pack, watching Bilbo out of the corner of my eye as he slowly feed Myrtle.

Suddenly an unearthly cry ripped threw the night.

Bilbo turned towards the group, a look of terror on his face. My face probably mirrored his.

"What was that?" Bilbo hissed.

_To be continued…._


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello Everyone! Welcome to my 5****th**** chapter. Speaking as the last chapter got almost no reviews, I want at least 7. I promise that I will have the next chapter up the day after this chapter gets 7 reviews! Also, I really need a beta for this fic. Any takers or suggestions? **

** Hope you enjoy!**

Kili frowned, cocking his head to the right to listen. "Orcs," he breathed.

"Orcs?" repeated Bilbo, still moving toward us, seemingly unaware that Kili's hiss of the word had caused Thorin to stir from his seat by the rock.

Fili removed the pipe from his mouth and nodded, calm as ever. "Throat-cutters," he elaborated. "There'll be dozens of them out there. The low lands are crawling with them."

Even though I'd heard the story on the big screen, hearing the words leave Fili's mouth sent nervous butterflies fluttering in my stomach. I felt as though I was going to vomit. I had never done well with horror movies or suspense. "They strike in the wee small hours of the night, when everyone is asleep. Quick and quiet. No screams. Just lots of blood."

As the hobbit turned away, I glared at the two brothers as they shared a look of mischief. As if sensing my glare, Kili glanced at me and his teasing smile morphed into a confused frown. My glare didn't waver and instead I looked away to stare at my feet as Thorin rose to his.

"You think that's funny?" growled the would-be king, startling his kin. "You think a night-raid by orcs is a joke?"

Kili bowed his head. "We didn't mean anything by it-"

"No. You didn't." The disappointment radiating off Thorin was coming in waves. Even I felt ashamed for the two. "You know nothing of the world." And the man moved away to stare out at the darkened lands of Middle-earth, unable to look at his nephews any longer.

It was Balin's voice that teared me from my own thoughts, though his sentiment was directed to the youngest of the brothers. "Don't mind him, laddie," murmured Balin, now on his feet as well. He shuffled forward, leaning against the rock face to rest for a short moment. "Thorin has more cause than most to hate orcs." And he told us of the story, of how Thorin had saved his life and the lives of his people, and how no help came from the elves, and of the struggle to find good, honest work in the land of men, and of the battle. Coming to the end of his story, he whispered, "But there was no feast nor song that night."

As Balin spoke, the memories of the film sequence flooded my mind. And in that moment, I truly felt for Thorin. And surprise filled me as I wondered why it didn't hurt to think of his looming death.

"For our dead were beyond the count of grief. We few had survived. And I thought to myself then: there is one who I could follow. _There_ is one I could call King."

The rest of our group fell silent, listening and dwelling on Balin's tale of Thorin and his family's fate. And in honour of this, the dwarves now clambered to their feet, facing their King with loyalty in their hearts and written upon their faces.

Bowing his head in gratitude, Thorin made his way through his company, back to his bed for the night.

Bilbo looked at Balin. "But the Pale Orc?" asked Bilbo, his hands resting on his lap. "What happened to him?"

"He slunk back into the hole whence he came. That _filth_ died of his wounds long ago."

And before I could stop myself, my gaze lifted to look Gandalf square in the eye, well aware of the look he and Balin had shared, and my expression mirrored their own. Though, unlike them, I knew of the dangers looming ahead, and of the spying Orc watching and recording our conversations.

Sleep didn't come as easily as I'd hoped. I tossed and turned on my makeshift bed upon the rock, staring at the night sky with a frown etched on my face.

Giving up on sleep, for Dwalin and Bombur's snores were much too loud to ignore, I shuffled into a sitting position and stared out around the group. How could I sleep? I was still dreaming. And I couldn't yet bring myself to see it as real. How could I? This world was fictional. It was filled with mythical creatures and observant wizards. There was no sense of comfort, because even in this world, this dream state, I was scared of what was to come. I was no longer watching the events unfold on the big screen. I was there, watching and waiting, in a world I knew so much about.

Back in my small apartment in London, sleep had come pretty easily. I was a heavy sleeper, after having slipped into unconsciousness, I could stay that way for hours. And after 8, consciousness was like a ice skating rink; it was pretty dang easy to slip.

Speaking of, what time was it even here? 10? 11? And what time would I be expected to travel? I silently cursed myself for not re-reading the book more often. Movies had so many time jumps!

The fire was nothing more then a few glowing embers, barely illuminating the the hunched figure beside it. Shifting into a sitting position, I stared at the Dwarf besides it. "Kili?"

The dwarf turned to look at me, a short smile visible in the darkness. "Still awake at this hour, Han?"

"I could say the same for you."

Kili shook his head. "Thorin asked that I take the first watch."

"And Fili-?"

"Asleep."

"Oh."

I turned away, ready to escape from this awkward but strangely normal conversation. I mean, at least it wasn't about Orcs! However, Kili's voice stopped me.

"Cold Ella? The fire is still warm."

Now that Kili had asked, I realized that I was shivering pretty badly. Taking it as my invitation, I maneuvered my way through the maze of sleeping dwarfs. Finally making it to warmth, I settle down besides Kili, stretching my clammy hands out over the fire. Kili was right. For such a small amount of embers, the fire had a surprisingly large amount of energy. Both lost in our thoughts, no words were spoken. At some point, I must have drifted off to sleep, to lost in my dreams within a dream to notice that Kili had draped his, or now my cloak around my shoulders.


End file.
